Pokémon Black
|numeps=49 |firstep=BW049 |lastep=BW097 |region=Unova |series=Best Wishes |previous=Pokémon: Black & White |next=Pokémon Black & White: Adventures in Unova }} Pokémon Black & White: Rival Destinies is the fifteenth season of the dubbed version of the Pokémon anime. It follows the conclusion of the first season of and will by followed by a 16th season of the Pokémon anime, and as such is the second dubbed season of the . The season follows as he continues his journey, venturing in the Unova region with his friends and . It began airing on February 18, 2012 in the United States. It began with the dub of Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! and concluded with Unova's Survival Crisis!. See the list of Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies episodes for a list of episodes aired this season. __TOC__ Important events * Ash and friends meet Elesa, the Nimbasa City Gym Leader. (BW049) * Ash and meet Alder. Ash battles Alder, though there is no winner due to Alder falling asleep. (BW052) * Ash and friends meet Clay, the Driftveil City Gym Leader. (BW057) * reunites with Chili. (BW058) * Ash, Iris and Cilan encounter the Kami trio: , , and . (BW059-BW060) * Ash's Boldore learns and . (BW061) * Ash and encounter and Professor Juniper once again. (BW062) * Cilan's Crustle learns . (BW062) * The gang meets Cedric Juniper, Professor Juniper's father. (BW064) * The gang meets Skyla, the Gym Leader of Mistralton City. Cilan battles Skyla and loses. (BW067) * The Clubsplosion tournament takes place. (BW070-BW073) ** The tournament begins with 16 participants. (BW070) ** , , and Stephan advance to the second round of the Clubsplosion by beating Angus, Flora, and Edmund respectively. (BW070) ** , Georgia, and Montgomery advance to the second round of the Clubsplosion Tournament, after beating Burgundy, Gail, and Delbert respectively. (BW071) ** Bianca defeats Trip and advances to the second round in the Clubsplosion. Ash, Montgomery, Stephan, and Bianca advance to the semi-finals, after beating Betty, Iris, Cilan, and Georgia respectively. (BW072) ** In the semi-finals, Montgomery beats Ash and Stephan beats Bianca. During the finals of the Clubsplosion, Stephan is proclaimed the winner after defeating Montgomery. (BW073) * and meet Tepig's former Trainer. (BW077) * The gang meets Brycen, the Gym Leader of Icirrus City. (BW078) * and meet Roxie, the Virbank Gym's Gym Leader. (BW083) * Ash meets Cynthia again and Cilan and Iris meet her for the first time. (BW085) ** Iris has a battle with Cynthia which has no winner. ** is revealed to be staying at Cynthia's villa in Undella Town. * Dawn and Ash are reunited, Cilan and Dawn have a battle which ends in a tie. (BW086) * The Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup begins. (BW090-BW093) ** Dawn meets Trip, Burgundy & Georgia for the first time. (BW090) ** The tournament begins with 16 participants. (BW090) ** Trip defeats Burgundy and advances to the next round, , Ash and Dawn defeat their opponents and advance to the next round and defeats Georgia and advances to the next round. (BW090) ** Ash, Iris, Cilan & Trip advance to the semi-final round after beating Geraldo, Dawn, Horatio & Manning respectively. (BW091) ** Trip advances to the final round after beating Cilan. (BW091) ** Ash defeats Iris and advances to the final round. (BW092) ** Trip defeats in the final round, winning the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. (BW092) ** Trip battles Alder and loses. (BW093) * and meet Marlon. (BW094) * meets for the first time since Mewtwo Returns. (BW096) * Giovanni withdraws Team Rocket (including Jessie, James and ) from Unova and returns to Kanto. (BW097) Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * Ash's Krokorok (BW065) * Iris's Dragonite (BW089) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * Ash's → * Cilan's → * Ash's → * Ash's → * Ash's → * Ash's → Gym battles Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Elesa (BW050) * Clay (BW061) * Skyla (BW068) * Brycen (BW079) * Roxie (BW084) Australian DVD Releases Volume Releases *Pokémon Season 15: Rival Destinies – Collection 1 (BW049-BW073) In other languages ' |sv=' ' |el=' ' |it=' ' |nl=' ' |fr_eu=' ' |pl=' ' |pt_br=' ' |es_eu=' ' |es_la=' ' }} External links *Pokémon Black & White: Rival Destinies page at Pokémon.com See also 15 *15